<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buck from the Dead by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930055">Buck from the Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens'>JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Loneliness, M/M, Makeup, Mental Anguish, Misunderstandings, Nobody is Dead, Not Really Character Death, Presumed Dead, References to Depression, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Buck decides to try new things so as to not feel so lonely when the rest of the team bails on him. One such new experience is going to a Hollywood visual effects class where he volunteers to get made up to look severely injured or even dead. Pictures are taken and somehow a few get accidentally sent to the team. By the time Buck gets home everyone is all there frantic to see him and make sure he’s ok. Eddie is furious and of course he lashes out but Buck isn’t going to stand for it this time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buck from the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Buck from the Dead</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Buck tries new things. Yes. Does he do it often though? No. So he decided to look up events online to try getting out of his place. </p><p> </p><p>They're weren't many places to just hang out and meet new people without alcohol involved since he was still on his medication. Bars and clubs were everywhere but Buck just wanted to have a good time, maybe meet someone as a friend and talk to them a bit. Swap numbers if they clicked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He'd usually spend as much time as possible with the others but he knew they had lives and families. It was his own fault he didn't have much outside of the station like he'd overhead.</p><p> </p><p>Buck felt conflicted when he was the third wheel to Maddie and Chimney. Sure it was fun to spend time with his friend and his sister but there was always this voice in the back of his head that said they'd have a better time if you weren't here. They're gonna have a family without you.</p><p> </p><p>Hen and Karen had a new kid to look after, Buck knew that. He'd offered whatever they might need, be it, babysitting for a night or a diaper and medicine run, if need be, not that they couldn't themselves, but really Karen knew he was just being his nice self like usual and they didn't take offense to that. Their little girl looked so cute while she was hugged up to Hen's neck in the photos and smiling. They were growing their bond with her still, and it was important.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Athena were celebrating his first day off in a while and Michael had the kids. He wouldn't interrupt that, they deserved to be happy. </p><p> </p><p>Buck felt least out of place with Eddie and Christopher really. But he also felt guilty that he was hogging their time and he felt too good while with them. He knew Eddie had some kind of lunch date today. He'd been as supportive as he could be. If Eddie felt like he was ready then he should try it and hopefully they were nice and he liked 'em.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't on them it was on him.</p><p> </p><p>So Buck scrolled on his screen and tapped without looking to choose a link on the list he saw.</p><p> </p><p>To say it was interesting was an understatement really.</p><p> </p><p>'Volunteers needed for special effects makeup class. Get paid while meeting the next big thing. Drinks prohibited as there are minors in this class. Please be respectful to others and bring your ID. 3pm to 6pm. Patience is a required skill. Please join us.'</p><p> </p><p>No drinking. Check.</p><p> </p><p>New people.  Check.</p><p> </p><p>Something fun and new. Check.</p><p> </p><p>Buck grabbed his keys and set out for the location.</p><p> </p><p>It was a little aways from where Buck lived but sounded promising so he would just use any money he got into refilling his gas tank afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up to the campus and was surprised to see a little line. It didn't deter him though.</p><p> </p><p>"You're here for the special effects event?" A woman with tattoos asked him. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I think so." He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get picked. They like people-people, your birthmark will make you stand out, plus you've got ink too." She winked.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. So it wasn't just anyone that got in. They were selected? </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough the line died down quickly. Most of the people who got picked and let through had distinct features like intricate tattoos, stylized beards or hair, and body types that ranged a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Hello everybody. Thank you for coming. Please fill out your clipboards with your basic info so we can write you all checks for your time. I hope you're ready to wait a bit in a chair. If you're uneasy about being touched with asked consent please tell us now. The students for this challenge will be coming soon to introduce themselves and be assigned to you at random." A bald guy with the longest beard imaginable said while sporting a t-shirt. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm X by the way." The same woman from before introduced herself to Buck.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Nice to meet you X. I'm Buck." He shook her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Even your name is awesome." She shook her head smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Buck said back.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been coming for two years. It's a lot of fun. Only bad part is when you have to shut up while they do your mouth and neck. The school gets a lot of talented people in. That's why I keep coming back.' She nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Now buck was really looking forward to the next part.</p><p> </p><p>A few people had handed over their clipboards and left but there was still quite a bit left. </p><p> </p><p>Most were mingling in little groups. A couple came over to introduce themselves to Buck and X.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. I'm Blake, this is Ty." The shorter of them said waving before pointing a thumb at their friend beside them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Buck."</p><p> </p><p>"Call me X." </p><p> </p><p>They only got into what they did for a living when the students were brought over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello everybody. Please come get your symbol markers and match up with your student. We'll be assigning your genre after everyone has a minute for hi's and brainstorming." The same bald guy said. Buck had just learned he was a producer and supervisor for the program.</p><p> </p><p>Buck ended up being given a necklace with a skull symbol printed on a laminated paper. He put it on his neck and started walking around searching. </p><p> </p><p>A few of the guys and girls looked disappointed when their symbols didn't match Bucks.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh oh." Buck heard as he turned to his side. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked a shorter guy with glasses on.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm dead. You're cute."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Buck noticed the card in their hands with a skull symbol. "Hi. I'm Buck. It's nice to meet you." He offered his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Joseph. Sorry about that." He wiped his sweaty palms.</p><p> </p><p>Buck laughed. "Saying Oh No I'm Cute isn't the worst thing someone's said upon first meeting me." Buck joked.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph told him where he was from as Buck shared the same.</p><p> </p><p>"I just gotta place, I don't have to win." Joseph muttered while Buck noticed his hands shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Isn't it hard getting into this program to begin with. You've got talent, that's why you're here." Buck smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>Joseph blushed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Buck wasn't helping, or was he?</p><p> </p><p>"Some of you may have already guessed but your symbols were clues to your genre and the scenarios. You've got 5 minutes to get your supplies, starting 3 seconds ago. Camera's began filming shortly after you all started introducing yourselves. Go! " The supervisor said.</p><p> </p><p>Buck had seen something on the sheet about being filmed and footage possibly never making it to air but he didn't put two and two together until now. It was some kind of TV show?</p><p> </p><p>He caught up to Joseph scrambling to pick a supply set.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit. Death. Undead. Zombie. Ghoul. Vampire. Horror. Drama." He spoke while looking between the kits set up for students.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I help?" Buck asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not unless you're a doctor that specializes in trauma patients." Joseph said in a rush. </p><p> </p><p>Buck got a wide grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh God. You're a hot serial killer?" Joseph looked like he was ready to run, skittish.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but I'm a firefighter. And I've been in and out of hospitals plenty. If you want realistic looking trauma then I can help you." Buck nodded at the guy. </p><p> </p><p>"You really are heaven sent." Joseph said gasping at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah." Buck smiled. "But I'll help however I can though." He winked. Joseph nearly had a heart attack just even.</p><p> </p><p>And so Joseph grabbed a set titled 'too ghoul for school' while they found their station.</p><p> </p><p>Some example pictures were set out for them as buck put on a protective sheet over his shirt and neck before they began.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want realistic then these bruises wouldn't all be the same shade and the gash would be-"</p><p> </p><p>"Buck, you're a genius. But please give me a second to finish setting up." Joseph chuckled while putting out the supplies from his bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Right. Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"No. Don't be." He shook his head. "You're helping a lot."</p><p> </p><p>Joseph knew he was lucky. He'd use the wonderful asset before him and be very thankful for it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A camera guy and a judge came over once Buck was sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know we accepted actual models as volunteers." The older woman said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha. I'm actually not a model." Buck told her and the camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Shame really. What do you do for a living young man?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm a firefighter ma'am." </p><p> </p><p>"Buck can you hold still for a sec. I'm gonna do your neck wound next, okay?" Joseph said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. That's ironic with what </p><p>your student partner was assigned. Don't you think?" She asked Buck who couldn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>He answered with his eyebrows and a smirk that were read clear.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph waited until after they asked him a question and he answered before talking up buck again once they left.</p><p> </p><p>"Shoot. Do you think they know? I mean- it's not technically really cheating right?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah. You can just say that you're a movie buff. And researched this before you knew what today would be" Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough buck was done up as a dead guy. With Buck's added input the effects were spot on and another judge stopped misstep to comment while they were checking people out before the last minute. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't thank you enough Buck." Joseph said while putting the finishing touches on him. </p><p> </p><p>Part one was done. The next phase would add a wildcard that needed to be done over the other makeup adding to it.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph placed second in the first phase as the judges told him it was very lifelike and he looked to have a promising future.</p><p> </p><p>Buck bumped his shoulder almost toppling him over as he wasn't expecting it even if Buck was holding back his strength.</p><p> </p><p>"Joseph, Kali, Alex. We look forward to how you manage to improve on your work. The bar is high. Now we're passing out the envelopes with a surprise factor to add to your models. At least one must be added but it can be done in any way that you'd like. This portion won't be an hour as it's adding to your work. You'll have twenty minutes at most. The clock starts in 3, 2, now." The producer had said.</p><p> </p><p>Buck barely had time to fully admire the other models.</p><p> </p><p>There were scaly half dragons and elves with wooden cracked skin among a few other fantasy beings all around them.</p><p> </p><p>He followed Joseph back.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind if I take a picture before I start the next part? I got some from the process but not the end of it," He asked Buck.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Sure. You can show a potential employer or something right? Go ahead Jo." Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p> </p><p>The photo was taken as next Joseph would have to add on a piercing or more to Buck. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I've got an idea but it might feel a little uncomfortable. Your skin will be glued but it'll come off naturally in like an hour, and we've got removers to help it along too," Joseph explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm down. Hit me with your best shot." Buck told him.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph started telling Buck the game plan and blew his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the backstory to this?" A male judge asked Joseph.</p><p> </p><p>"His earring is cursed. It grew into a hook and shot through his cheek and his tongue." Joseph said while the outer part was done. He'd drawn a rough sketch for buck and was now showing it to the judge and camerawoman.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a piercing piercing." Buck winked at them from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>One of his eyes was now discolored from a contact on top of the bruising around his face traveling down to his neck among cuts everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Dark humor. I love it." The judge said. "Don't let him get away." He winked at Joseph.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we'd be better off as friends actually. Even if he's a masterpiece without makeup." Joseph told him before he left.</p><p> </p><p>Buck blushed under his makeup.</p><p> </p><p>The timer went off as his work was unfinished sadly. Joseph couldn't add the tongue piercing part past the ear and cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Buck gave him a sympathetic look though as they stood for the lineup of finished works.</p><p> </p><p>"Sadly Joseph you didn't place in this round. But going by your design it would have been fearfully amazing to see. If we didn't know that you were planning more it could have been said you were done." the same male judge said to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry too much. Your first was remarkable and this is also top notch." The third judge said.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Buck you're still with us among the living, correct?" The female judge asked. "Joseph did an amazing job of killing you."</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say. I got a nice partner." Buck patted Joseph's shoulder at that.</p><p> </p><p>"It helps having a patient and cool guy to work with." He said.</p><p> </p><p>The events wrapped up finally. </p><p> </p><p>Buck saw X was now a fairy he thought with wooden horns on that were sprouting flowers. </p><p> </p><p>"Have a good time?" X asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I think this was just what I needed today." Buck nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Buck. If you want I'd love to catch a bite with ya some time. Want to exchange numbers?" Joseph asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Sure. Sounds great. I hope they saw how great you did."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I hope so.  Mr. Ruby said I should submit a picture of you to this internship that he knows."  </p><p> </p><p>Buck also got X's number too.</p><p> </p><p>With that Buck followed them to the area dedicated to helping take off the prosthetic makeup and cosmetic paints added on. </p><p> </p><p>It was like watching the end of some spectacular Halloween party really. All the monsters and creatures were shedding their skin into regular people you would meet on the street. Buck was among them all too.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you feel lighter?" Joseph asked Buck.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah actually." Buck laughed.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up with a few hairs pulled out of his stubble from taking off the super piercing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll text you to see when you're not busy saving other people." Joseph joked as they all parted ways in the parking lot.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Buck grabbed some fast food before remembering to get some groceries. He was on the other side of town right now. </p><p> </p><p>He ate in his jeep before throwing away his trash.</p><p> </p><p>The grocery store was packed. Buck got what he needed quickly and went for the line.</p><p> </p><p>His phone started ringing.</p><p> </p><p>"Taylor?" Buck asked, choosing to ignore the call.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. He still couldn't believe he hadn't blocked her yet. </p><p> </p><p>She called again but he put his phone on 'do not disturb'.</p><p> </p><p>He headed home.</p><p> </p><p>He got to his apartment complex seeing everyone's cars there. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>He ran leaving his groceries behind in the jeep. What was going on? Did someone get-?</p><p> </p><p>"Buck!?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God!"</p><p> </p><p>Varying voices said as he opened his door to his place.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie nearly tackled him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong? What happened?" Buck asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We thought- you-" Maddie couldn't get out the words.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen the news?" Hen asked while Buck looked between all of their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"We thought you were dead. Was it some prank?" Eddie asked. His eyes were hard.</p><p> </p><p>"What- prank?" Buck asked. "I don't understand."</p><p> </p><p>"Buck, look." Chimney pulled up an article on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>'Local firefighter found beaten. It's still a developing story. If you have any information please tell the local authorities. Our condolences to his friends and family during this horrible time.' </p><p> </p><p>Buck looked at his face. It was.</p><p> </p><p>He felt both guilt and relief war inside of him at the news. They had all thought that- Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were-" Maddie was tearing up again.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Maddie. No. It's just a misunderstanding."</p><p> </p><p>"A misunderstanding?!" Eddie asked with anger in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's fake. I don't know why but those are from my friend I made today at this thing. You all were busy so I went and did something by myself, like you all say I should behind my back. Only I didn't hurt anyone or myself though," Buck shot back.</p><p> </p><p>At that Eddie closed his mouth nearly biting through his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went silent. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"I- that came out wro- I'm sorry," Buck felt like shit now. Dammit.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad you're alive. Bye Buck" Eddie left without another word. </p><p> </p><p>Buck wanted to follow him but he also didn't want to leave Maddie and he didn't want to argue with Eddie more. Maybe he needed a little time, he'd look angry and worried, now hurt on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go talk to him." Chimney said while going for the door. </p><p> </p><p>"I should have known something was up when Taylor Kelley called me today." Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>"She called you? To see if the picture and story were true." Maddie said thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Hen asked.</p><p> </p><p>Buck told them about the online flyer and special effects competition thing at the campus.</p><p> </p><p>"Call Joseph. He or someone else posted it." Hen told Buck.</p><p> </p><p>He was already pulling up his number on his phone.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Buck. What's up?" Jo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Did you post my picture anywhere?" Buck asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I put up one after the event. The papers said as long as it wasn't the finished product it was okay though. Why?" Joseph asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"The news picked it up. People think I'm dead. Or thought I was"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>Buck sent him the link he'd copied thanks to Hen sending it as Chimney had left.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit! I'm so sorry." Jo said.</p><p> </p><p>"No. It's not your fault. So you didn't send it to them right?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. That's messed up. I wouldn't do that Buck. I swear."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. But can you add a caption under yours saying he's alive and not to lie about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. No problem. I owe you a bunch. I'll do it now. Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault. I've gotta go though. Can you send me the other pictures in like a file? The whole process of 'em." </p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p> </p><p>Buck hung up on him. "I'm gonna go talk to Eddie. I didn't mean for any of you to think that. It was just for fun. I didn't even know what was gonna happen. I just-" Buck opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Chimney and Eddie were there with grocery bags in their arms. Had he left his jeep door open? </p><p> </p><p>"It'd be a shame if all of this went to waste huh Eddie?" Chimney said. "Can you open the door some more for us Buck?"</p><p> </p><p>Buck moved aside for them.</p><p> </p><p>They silently put away the food until Bucks phone beeped since it wasn't on silent anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry if you all thought that I was-" Buck pulled up the file and handed his phone around to show Chimney and Eddie now.</p><p> </p><p>The one they'd seen wasn't even the finished one either. But he was playing along and on the ground acting dead though.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't share that. I wouldn't do that. That's- thinking your friend, your brother was dead. That's wrong. I'm sorry if you thought for even a second that-"</p><p> </p><p>"I believe you. That's why it hurt seeing it. You wouldn't do this so it had to be true. That's all I thought." Eddie said from behind the kitchen island to them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're okay. But I've gotta go update Karen and help with the kids. We all came over but I just realized, while we were consoling each other and thinking it couldn't be real Athena and Bobby are in radio silence still. That's why they didn't make it. They probably never saw our messages or the news," Hen hugged Buck before leaving. "We can text them a heads up."</p><p> </p><p>"Shoot. Thanks Hen." Buck hugged her back a little tighter before finally letting go so she could leave.</p><p> </p><p>Chimney and Maddie came over to the door next.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll come back in a little bit. I'm craving some ice cream and you didn't get any." Maddie joked, while holding Buck tightly before she and Chim left on a quick dessert run.</p><p> </p><p>Finally it was only Eddie and Buck left in his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie was looking down at Bucks phone still. </p><p> </p><p>"I tried calling you. We all did." He said staring at it.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't know. I put my phone on away when Taylor called me. I'm sorry. If I'd known I would have answered. I would have told you all I was okay. I'm sorry I said that earlier. I- didn't mean it. I was reacting, but that wasn't right. You were going through a lot back then." Buck bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't wrong. It was a dumb decision. Or about me- us ditching you, and saying you should have more outside of just work," Eddie sounded tired.</p><p> </p><p>"But I wasn't right either. A friend doesn't say that. I shouldn't have hurt you by bringing it up." Buck felt his eyes water saying that.</p><p> </p><p>"We shouldn't have ignored you when you came back. I shouldn't have." Eddie came out from behind the island towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He handed back Buck's phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I helped Jo a little too much. If it could make actual firefighters second guess it." Buck said looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're- i don't know what we'd do without you. I think I do-" Eddie laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>Wasn't his street fighting in part because on top of everything buck was taken away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"It'd take a hell of a lot to take me away from you guys and Maddie." Buck said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>He'd fight like he had before. He fought to get back to the firehouse. Back to-.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You've gotta fight to always come back to your family. And family can mean a lot of-."</p><p> </p><p>They both were unknowingly tiptoeing around the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your date?" Buck asked, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't work out. Other than jogging around our neighborhood we don't have much in common." Eddie shook his head with his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. We haven't jogged together in a while." Buck mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>"No. We haven't. Maybe we could change that though."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good." Buck nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie couldn't resist smiling back at Buck really.</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door broke their conversation though.</p><p> </p><p>"That's probably-" Eddie said.</p><p> </p><p>"Maddie and Chimney." Buck finished for him.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door to them.</p><p> </p><p>"We come bearing treats of the frozen variety. Maddie couldn't pick so there's one of every kind" Chimney joked.</p><p> </p><p>"I have pregnancy cravings." She shot back with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"I know Maddie. Which is why I got some of every topping too." Chimney said with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I could go for some chocolate." Eddie said while they came in.</p><p> </p><p>"Any gummy bears?" Buck asked with interest.</p><p> </p><p>"I got plenty of those." Chimney said, pulling a bunch of containers out of bags.</p><p> </p><p>They ate as they filled in each other on what they didn't know of the other's weeks.</p><p> </p><p>The misunderstanding wasn't ideal but thankfully they'd started to talk through it. And they were really glad that he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Buck still talked to X and Jo, ironically Eddie kept coming up along with Christopher. </p><p> </p><p>To say Buck was surprised when they asked if Eddie was Buck's boyfriend would be an understatement though.</p><p> </p><p>It was during their bi weekly jogs that Eddie asked if Buck and Jo were something more. The relief in his eyes made Buck think that maybe his feelings weren't one sided after all. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>